


I Found You

by swanqueenfangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfangirl/pseuds/swanqueenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook can't believe his eyes when the man trying to stop him from killing the crocodile is no other than the one he has been unintentionally looking for all these years. HookFire. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon.

"Bae…" Hook said his name in barely a whisper of disbelief. He had came to kill the crocodile for taking away Milah, but strong hands had stopped him. He turned to face the man who was attempting to stop his revenge, only to be stopped by a face he recognized instantly. Bae had aged many years since their last meeting in Neverland be he never forgot about him. He tried to forget about him; through women, alcohol, and years plotting out his revenge against Rumplestiltskin, but none of them worked. When he would lie down at night all he could think about was Baelfire. He had rejected Hook in a way no one had. He had opened up to the young man; expressing his pain of guilt and how he could change for him by becoming a better man. Yet he turned away, he snapped at Hook and it caused an invisible mark to form on him that would never leave.

Baelfire released Hook in shock; he had never expected to see the pirate again and yet there he was in front of him trying to kill his father. Bae remembered the day they met like it was yesterday and a part of him had always wished for a moment like this, minus the attempted murder of his father, to see him again to say he was sorry for the things he said to him. He realized, once he got older, that the older man had been reaching out to him trying to give him something that to this day he has longed for and has never been able to find. Everyone stood around, breathing heavily, and confused.

"You know each other?" Emma asked breathlessly to the two men. Neither answered, they both had been searching for each other unintentionally from their hearts yearning to see one another again. And here they are together again after living several lifetimes without each other. Hook stepped up to Baelfire; he wanted to embrace him and kiss him, but he couldn't. He couldn't show his feelings, he was a pirate after all and he had to keep up appearances, but he had to at least touch him so he knew he was real.

Hook reached out with his one hand and grabbed the side of Bae's face. Baelfire couldn't contain the suppressed feelings inside him any longer and tears cascaded down his face. Hook mindlessly wiped them away and Bae grabbed Hook's hand.

"I'm sorry." Baelfire said in tears. "I'm sorry for all that I said to you. I have regretted it every single day."

"It's alright, I found you now." He tried to fight it but a single tear escaped Hook's eye.


End file.
